Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: In the middle of the school hallway; Delia, Logan, Garrett and Lindy are all screaming and yelling at one another while Jasmine is crying. Now sitting in the principal's office; Vice Principle Pricker wants to know the truth. What happened? (Rated T Incase) (Story better than summary)(Jogan/Larrett) Disclaimer - I Didn't Do It.
1. What Happened?

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - I'm BACK! I know it's been a while; but I promise you I had my reasons. But now I'm ready and here with a new I Didn't Do It fanfiction! Sure the show may be over but it will always remain in our hearts!**

 **Anyway I don't want to ramble to long; so I own nothing from I Didn't Do It.**

 **I hope all of my loyal readers are still out there and enjoy this! If not; then I hope that my new readers enjoy this as well. I just hope everyone enjoys this as much as I am writting it.**

 **Well; without anything else to say please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

What Happened?

 **Lindy's POV**

I can't believe this! Here we were, standing the in the middle of the school all yelling and screaming at one another like our life depended on it.

Jasmine was crying, Delia was yelling, Garrett was shooting dagger looks at everyone, Logan was complaining and I was standing here keeping my mouth shut.

" - YOUR AN IDIOT! A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! - " Delia yelled as she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"ME!? I WASN'T THE ONLY CULPRIT HERE! LINDY STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Logan yelled back in defense as he gestured toward me.

By now, everyone in the group and the school hallway had their eyes on me and I could feel it.

"Okay look, I admit I was stupid, but you shouldn't be blaming me for everything; you guys caused your own trouble." I argued back a little more calmly then my friends.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Delia stated as she pointed to me while sending me a death glare.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Garrett snapped as he uncrossed his arms and glared at Delia this time. "YOUR THE BIG MOUTH IN THIS SITUATION!" Garrett finished.

"ME!? WHAT!?" Delia asked in surprise.

"H-He has a p-point y-you know." Jasmine replied quietly through her tears.

"HEY! NO ONE ASKED YOU KANG!" Delia stated as she frowned at Jasmine who in return let out another sob.

I was about to open my mouth before I was interrupted, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" the voice had said causing all of us to turn and pale at the person we saw.

It had been Vice Principle Pricker.

"WATSONS!?" Vice Principle Pricker stated when he recognized Logan and I while frowning at us. "BOTH OF YOU MY OFFICE NOW! AND BRING YOUR...FRIENDS!"

And with that, the five of us looked at one another before walking off towards the Principle's Office while Mr. Pricker yelled at everyone to get back to class.

Upon entering the office, the five of us found a place to sit. Logan sat on the ground next to the chair I was sitting in. Jasmine sat on the couch with Delia and Garrett, all of us continued to glare and silently yell at one another in our minds as we waited for Vice Principle Pricker to come. When he entered, he closed the door behind him.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU FIVE!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY SCHOOL!? WHY CAN'T YOU FIVE JUST STOP CAUSING TROUBLE!? I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M SICK OF YOU FIVE! I REALLY AM!" Vice Principle Pricker yelled as we all jumped slightly at his voice.

 **Logan's POV**

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU FIVE!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY SCHOOL!? WHY CAN'T YOU FIVE JUST STOP CAUSING TROUBLE!? I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M SICK OF YOU FIVE! I REALLY AM!" Vice Principle Pricker yelled as we all jumped slightly at his voice.

A silence came over us while I sat there and began to think. Lindy and I were screwed. Well...I was screwed. Honestly at the moment I could care less about my twin sister. Am I being harsh? Maybe. But weather she wanted to admit it or not, she was the main reason we were all in this mess, ugh girls...ugh, sisters.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!? - " Vice Principle Pricker questioned angrily making me come back into reality and shake my head. "I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS AND WERE GOING TO DECIDE WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FROM THERE!" Vice Principle Pricker finished making all of us jump to our feet instantly.

"NO!" We all yelled making him set the phone down and look at the five of us.

"Please, don't call our parents." Lindy pleaded as she frowned at the idea.

"And why shouldn't I!?" Vice Principle Pricker asked in a less angered tone. "After all, you disrupted my school, caused a scene, and are now wasting my time."

"Because we didn't mean for any of this to happen; we honestly didn't." Lindy replied causing the rest of us to eye her in slight anger and annoyance.

"Really? - " Vice Principle Pricker began with an eyebrow raised at us. " - And how is that so? Would you care to explain it to me?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned.

"Because...Because..." Lindy began as she looked at the rest of us hoping one of us would help her out. I rolled my eyes at her slightly.

"Because it would be a waste of time." Delia stated suddenly making all of us look at her in surprise.

"Hm...Your right." Vice Principal Pricker stated as he eyed each one of us. "I will make you a deal; if you five tell me why you were having a screaming match in the middle of my school; I won't call your parents." Vice Principle Pricker stated with a sigh.

I smiled as he said that; not getting our parents called on us would be a miracle. I noticed the other's were thinking the same thing because they too had greatful looks on their faces.

"Well...I'm waiting." Vice Principle Pricker stated as I got pulled out of my thoughts.

"I can start the story; since apparently this is all _my_ fault." Lindy stated while shooting me a death glare and putting them emphasizes on the word my.

"That's because it is." I replied simply as she rolled her eyes at me and groaned.

"Well it's not." Lindy stated as she huffed, leaned back and crossed her legs before turning and looking at our Vice Principle. "You see; this all started about a few months ago when our Sophomore year of school started..."

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the first chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! We author's do like feedback and as always I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Chapter two will be up soon and until then thanks so much again!**

 **\- DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Start of the Year

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Yeah! Wow I want to say thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! So; here is your update!**

 **I am not going to say much so I don't give anything away. Not much happens yet; but I promise things will happen soon!**

 **Anyway I own nothing from I Didn't Do It as usual. If I did the show wouldn't have been cancelled. But please enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Start of the Year

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"Well...I'm waiting." Vice Principle Pricker stated as I got pulled out of my thoughts._

 _"I can start the story; since apparently this is all my fault." Lindy stated while shooting me a death glare and putting them emphasizes on the word my._

 _"That's because it is." I replied simply as she rolled her eyes at me and groaned._

 _"Well it's not." Lindy stated as she huffed, leaned back and crossed her legs before turning and looking at our Vice Principle. "You see; this all started about a few months ago when our Sophomore year of school started..."_

* * *

 **Flashback Lindy's POV**

 _It was the first day of Sophomore year and I was already standing at my locker making sure I had my new scheduled memorized and my school supplies gathered in book bag. Since it was the start of a new year I wanted to make a new reputation for myself and my friends. You know; a reputation where people actually like you and your friends and not defined you as a group of freaks who were always getting into trouble. Yeah, that kind of reputation. So, to start it off I figured it would be best to be prepared for class and anything else that school might want to try and through at us this year._

 _"Hey Lindy; what's up?" Jasmine's voice greeted as I looked up too see her standing in front of me._

 _"Hey Jazz; nothing much." I replied with a smile on my face. "Just making sure I have all the supplies I need for classes." I finished as Jasmine nodded in understandment._

 _"Right! I was looking at my schedule on the way over here; can I see your schedule?" Jasmine asked as I nodded and handed her my schedule._

 _Together we stood side by side and looked over the papers._

 _"Look; we have Math, History, Lunch and English together." I stated with a smile on my face._

 _"Sweet! At least I will have one of my best friends in a few of my classes! Now it won't be so boring." Jasmine replied as I grinned and she smiled._

 _"I know right! Oh speaking of classes together; Logan and I were looking at out schedules this morning before we came and he has History and English with us." I explained as Jasmine's smile grew even wider._

 _It was true; Jasmine and Logan were officially together as a couple. By the end of Freshman year they finally admitted their feelings for one another and Logan asked Jasmine out. Ever since then; they had been dating through the summer and up to now. So far, everything was going really well with their relationship. Oddly enough; I wasn't weirder out or mad about it; I was happy for my brother and one of my best friends. Besides; I had to admit; they were cute together._

 _"Yes! Now all we need is to know weather we have any classes with Garrett or Delia and everything will be good." Jasmine replied snapping me out of my thoughts._

 _"Of course! Have you even seen Garrett or Delia? I haven't seen them yet this morning." I explained as Jasmine shook her head._

 _"Nope." Jasmine stated simply. "Last time I saw them was Saturday when we hung out at Rumble Juice." Jasmine finished as I nodded._

 _"Hey guys." A voice said making us both turn instantly. It was Logan._ _"Hey babe - " Jasmine said as she pulled into Logan into a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips._

 _Logan happily kissed back before the two of them pulled away and he placed an arm around Jasmine's shoulders._

 _"What's going on?" Logan asked as he eyed me and Jasmine._

 _"Nothing much; were just talking about school schedules to see what classes we have together." I explained once more as Logan nodded._

 _"Cool; so who has what classes together?" Logan asked with interest._

 _"Well you have Lunch, History and English with me and Jazz - " I began as the three of us smiled. " - and me and Jazz have History, English, Lunch and Math together." I finished as the first school bell warning for first period sounded across the halls._

 _"Awesome! Well, speaking of which we better get to Math; we don't want to be late." Logan replied as I looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding in agreement and switching my back pack to my other shoulder and closing my locker behind me. Together the three of us headed to class wondering if Garrett or Delia would be there..._

 **End of Flashback**

"I don't get it." Vice Principle Pricker stated as soon as Lindy was done telling her part of the story. "How does any of this fit into the story?" Vice Principle Pricker asked.

"It fits into the story because Garrett and Delia weren't anywhere in sight and we basically didn't see them until fourth period." Lindy explained as she frowned.

" - And what's so bad about seeing them until fourth period?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he raised an eye brow at the kids in thoughts.

"Well - " Lindy began as Jasmine interrupted them.

"No! Don't spoil the story." Jasmine stated as everyone eyed her. "If you spoil it, then what's the point in telling it?" Jasmine asked with interest as she frowned.

"Alright then Miss Kang - " Vice Principle Pricker replied as he broke the awkward silence that started to form around them. "If your so interested in not having the story spoiled then why don't you just go on and continue telling me the story hm...?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as Jasmine sighed lightly and nodded.

"Okay." Jasmine replied softly. "After we went to first period; we continue our day like we always did. However the three of us were getting worried because we hadn't seen Garrett or Delia all morning and started to figure that they had no classes with us; well that was at least until fourth period History..." Jasmine began instantly.

 **Flashback Jasmine's POV**

 _It was now between classes of third and fourth period and neither me, Logan nor Lindy has seen Garrett or Delia all morning. Honestly were starting to get worried about our friends. Why? Well it's unnatural for us to hear from them for so long. Specially on a school day. Usually they came up and talked to us like we did to them too._

 _However our worry was over when we entered fourth period after taking a brief stop at Logan and Lindy's locker so Lindy could switch out her books. Upon entering the classroom, Logan and I walked over to two open seat near the back while holding hands. Once we reached our seats we sat down; Lindy sat in front of Logan._

 _"You know I'm surprised our first day is going well; remember last year when you guys tried to fight over Seth Wall?" I asked as I laughed a little while earning looks._

 _"Thank you Jasmine." Logan replied as he let go of my hand and crossed his arms. "You know it's been almost a half a day before someone brought up the incident?" Logan asked as I rolled my eyes and grinned slightly. In front of Logan I could see Lindy face palming._

 _"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I waved him off. "It's true though. So far, things have been going well." I finished as I smiled to myself._

 _"What has been going well so far? Oh; is it that Lindy and Logan aren't fighting over some guys attention because that was just weird." Delia stated as she sat down next to Lindy and in front of me as we looked up at in surprise._

 _"Delia! - " I stated with a smile as Logan groaned in annoyance and slammed his head onto his desk. " - We've been worried about you and yes! In fact, that is what has been going so well." I replied as Delia laughed slightly and then eyed me in confusion._

 _"Good; I didn't want to think I heard that conversation wrong." Delia said as I laughed slightly. " - And worried about me? Why would you guys be worried about me?" Delia asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow at us while she placed her messenger bag on the ground next to her seat._

 _"Because we haven't seen you or Garrett all morning." I replied like it was an obvious answer. "Logan and I were starting to think neither one of you showed up to school. But then Lindy was saying you wouldn't miss school and we were like - " I began to explained as Delia held up her hands and stopped me from continuing._

 _" - I get it. I don't need your morning conversation." Delia stated as I nodded and frowned slightly. "But I've been here all morning. We just apparently don't got any classes together. So far I only had Math with Garrett second period and now this class with the three of you." Delia finished as she sighed in slight annoyance at the thought._

 _"I know! It sucks! This is the first class we had with you and so far I only had two other's with Logan and Lindy." I explained as I sighed and look down at my notebook._

 _" - And I had no classes with you guys excepted for one with Delia." Garrett stated making all of us jump and look up at him too as he sat down on the other side of Logan. "I swear the principle messed with our schedules just so we wouldn't have classes together because he thinks we'll cause trouble again this year." Garrett finished._

 _"Right! I bet you Vice Principle Pricker has something to do with this too." Logan replied as he sat back and crossed his arms in thought. "He's had it out for me since the whole dating thing with his daughter Danica. I swear the nerve of both of them." Logan finished as he frowned at the thought._

 _"Whatever; at least we have this class together." Lindy replied as we all nodded. "So let's enjoy this class together and lunch because we have that next with each other and we can worry about not having classes with one another later. Besides; this year we get better tables at lunch, so that's an upside and not only that but were Sophomores; which means teachers will also give us more respect then they did last year." Lindy finished with a smile as we all smiled at the thought too._

 _"Speaking of which; are we hanging out after Rumble Juice today like we planned on Saturday? Because if so; that would so make my day a whole lot better." I asked as everyone nodded in agreement making me smile even more._

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't we? I need a place to do my homework and Rumble Juice is where I focus better. I don't know why or how; I just do." Lindy explained as Logan groaned behind her making all of us turn to him and eye him in confusion._

 _"Please don't mention the "h" word. It's only the first day of school. I don't need more on my mind; thinking makes my head hurt." Logan complained as I giggled to myself while Lindy face palmed for a second time that day as Garrett and Delia rolled their eyes again._

 _"Aw; your so cute when your being you." I stated as Logan and I laughed to ourselves before pulling into a kiss making everyone groan in annoyance as the final bell for class to begin rang..._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **In all honesty I wasn't sure where this chapter was going but it turned out really well for my liking. So I hope you guys liked it too!**

 **Also Jogan! Yeah! I just had to have them in here! Everyone loves Jogan and so do I :)**

 **Well thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon! So yeah; thanks again!**

 **Until next time - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Guy Talk

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! So in return, I am giving you an update! Anyway not much happens in this chapter but a little bit does so yeah. Without much say I own nothing from I Didn't Do It sadly. So please enjoy chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Guy Talk

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't we? I need a place to do my homework and Rumble Juice is where I focus better. I don't know why or how; I just do." Lindy explained as Logan groaned behind her making all of us turn to him and eye him in confusion._

 _"Please don't mention the "h" word. It's only the first day of school. I don't need more on my mind; thinking makes my head hurt." Logan complained as I giggled to myself while Lindy face palmed for a second time that day as Garrett and Delia rolled their eyes again._

 _"Aw; your so cute when your being you." I stated as Logan and I laughed to ourselves before pulling into a kiss making everyone groan in annoyance as the final bell for class to begin rang..._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait; so all this started on your first day of school this year?" Vice Principle Pricker asked us as everyone nodded. "But that doesn't make sense! All I'm getting from this scene is that you five are friends; Watson and Kang are...dating and you all planned to hang out at Rumble Juice - what's any of that got to do with you fighting in my hallway?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned as he raised and eyebrow at them in confusion and interest.

"Simple; things got wacked after we hung out at Rumble Juice." Delia stated simply as everyone turned and eyed her.

"Really? How so?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's complicated." Lindy stated as she frowned at the thought.

"Hm; I see." Vice Principle Pricker stated. "Would you care to explain it to me?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he gestured to all five friends.

"Very well; I guess I can." Garrett stated as he raised his hand slightly.

"Sounds good to me." Vice Principle Picker replied with a shrug and slight evil laugh. "You all are stuck here until you tell me anyway." He finished with a grin.

Everyone groaned as Garrett began to speak, "You see; it really didn't start after the day we hung out at Rumble Juice. It actually started the day we hung out at Rumble Juice." Garrett explained as he sent Logan an angry glance, which seemed go unnoticed by Logan.

"Go on - " Vice Principle Pricker said as he gestured for Garrett to continue.

"That day after out first day as Seniors; we all met up at Rumble Juice; only Logan and I were a bit earlier then the girls..." Garrett began with a frown as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

 **Flashback Garrett's POV**

 _Rumble Juice after school was always one of my favorite things to do in the world. Not only did I get to work there on shifts; but I got to hang with my best friends and get time away from my family. As much as I loved them; I sometimes just needed friend time. Speaking of friends; Logan and I were here sitting on our reserved couch._

 _"Can you believe how much homework we have!?" Logan asked with annoyance, "It's only the first day of school and they give us homework! I'm sorry but that is unfair." Logan finished complaining as I playfully rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my smoothie._

 _"It's school Logan; were going to get homework no matter what." I explained as Logan groaned slightly while I chuckled._

 _"Whatever." Logan stated. "Hey, um, did you hear about the Winter Dance that's coming up?" Logan asked with interest as he tried to change the subject._

 _I nodded, "Yeah. Apparently the school board wanted to try something new this year and they decided to add another dance." Garrett replied with a grin._

 _"I know it's awesome!" Logan stated with a smug look._

 _"How so?" I asked in confusion. To me, it just seemed like another school dance._

 _"Because that means Jasmine and I will not only go to our first school dance together but our second one too! We will get to go to two school dance's together." Logan explained with a smile as he patted Garrett on the shoulder._

 _"Well isn't that nice for you two." I replied with slight sarcasm only to feel a little bad after words, luckily though; Logan didn't catch onto it._

 _"It could be nice for you too - " Logan began with a grin as I frowned slightly, " - You know; if you had a girlfriend of your own." Logan finished as I sighed._

 _"Really dude?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"What!? I'm serious!" Logan replied as he noticed the look on my face and sighed in annoyance. "Think about it. If you had a girlfriend; we could go on a double date." Logan explained with a grin as I shook my head lightly. He frowned and placed a hand my shoulder again, "Come on dude! There has to be someone your interested in."_

 _"Nope! Not really." I stated a little too fast hoping Logan wouldn't catch on._

 _Truth was; there was a girl I was interested in. But I doubt she seriously like me in that kind of way. After all; we were friends and I always felt like it would ruin our friendship if we dated. But then again; Logan and Jasmine were friends and they started dating. Ugh; it was complicated okay. However; I really planned on keep my secrete crush; well...a secrete. I couldn't let Logan know. I know he's my best friend and all but if he knew; he'd either be happy for me; or be really mad and want to beat me up._

 _Believe me; I wanted to take no chances so I was going to keep it to myself._

 _"Seriously?" Logan asked as he raised an eyebrow at me while snapping me out of my thoughts as well._

 _"I'm serious. There is no one I'm interested in." I explained as Logan shook his head._

 _"You know; the more you say your not interested in someone; the more I believe you are." Logan explained as I groaned lightly._

 _"I'm not interested in anyone; I can promise you that much." I lied easily once again feeling bad that I did so to one of my best friend._

 _He shrugged, "Oh well; suite yourself." Logan finished as I sighed with happiness._

 _Just then, Lindy, Jasmine and Delia came up and joined us. With a smile on my face I allowed myself to get involved into the newest conversation with my friends. However as I walked to them, I couldn't help but feel like Logan was eyeing my suspiciously this whole time. After a while of trying to ignore the looks; I couldn't._

 _Yup; it was official. Even though Logan and I were acting like we talked about nothing before our friends got here; I could tell he was still thinking about what he said. For some reason, I knew he was going to try and get me to spill about who I liked and why. Oh; he didn't know it. But the game was on..._

 **End Of Flashback**

 **No One's POV**

"Okay it's starting to make a little sense." Vice Principle Pricker stated with a sigh. "But why was Garrett liking someone important to this story?" He asked with interest.

"Because it is!" Logan replied a little harshly as he crossed his arms and glared at Garrett slightly. "If he had told us who he liked, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But because he didn't, it became a big deal." Logan explained. "Not only did it become a big deal, but we had other problems along with that too!" Logan finished with a frown.

"Really?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he raised an eyebrow at them, "What kind of other problems?" Vice Principle Pricker finished.

"Problems that now caused our group to fall apart." Delia stated simply. "It started out with Garrett liking someone; but ended up with us fighting in the hallway." She finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well alright then, please do continue the story." Vice Principle Pricker replied as he gestured to the kids who all groaned slightly in annoyance.

"Fine! I guess Delia can continue the story." Logan stated as he gesture towards Delia who frowned in surprise.

"What!? Why me!?" Delia asked in slight defense and confusion.

"Because; your the one who explained how we started at one point and ended at another." Logan replied as everyone eyed him in confusion.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Delia replied as Logan frowned.

"Whatever - " Logan stated as he waved Delia's comment off, " - Just someone continue with the story who isn't me!" Logan finished as Delia sighed.

"I don't care who tells it; just someone continue the story." Vice Principle Pricker stated with annoyance.

"Alright; I'll continue it then." Delia said as Vice Principle Pricker sighed in relief and gesture for her to do so, "After Rumble Juice, we all were back in school later that week when the school dance was brought up once more. Not only was the dance brought up once more; but Garrett was acting weird since Rumble Juice..." Delia began softly...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Hm; I wonder who Garrett likes; any guesses?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon! So thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Suspicious Thoughts

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter four! Yeah! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of it I am giving you an update! Anyway not a lot happens in this chapter; but a bit does. Well, before I give to much away I own nothing from I Didn't Do It. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Suspicious Thoughts

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"I don't care who tells it; just someone continue the story." Vice Principle Pricker stated with annoyance._

 _"Alright; I'll continue it then." Delia said as Vice Principle Pricker sighed in relief and gesture for her to do so, "After Rumble Juice, we all were back in school later that week when the school dance was brought up once more. Not only was the dance brought up once more; but Garrett was acting weird since Rumble Juice..." Delia began softly..._

* * *

 **Flashback Delia's POV**

 _I had just gotten out of class and was making my way to lunch. As always I got into line and got my lunch and joined my friends at our usual lunch table. So far; it was only me, Garrett and Lindy. Garrett was eating his lunch already while texting someone on his phone and Lindy was working on some school work._

 _"Hey guys." I greeted as I sat down and began to eat my food._

 _"Hey Deals!" Lindy greeted back with a smile. "What's up!?" Lindy asked with interest._

 _"Nothing much, just trying to figure out who I'll take to the dance in a few months." I explained as Lindy nodded._

 _Garrett seemed to perk up at that, "The dance?" Garrett asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Your worried about that too." Garrett asked as I shrugged slightly._

 _"Well; yes and no." I stated as I earned odd looks from my friends. "Yes because it's the biggest thing going on around school right now and no because if I get a date, I get a date. If not then; I could care less." I finished explaining as I smiled._

 _"Makes sense." Garrett stated as he nodded his head a bit. "Who do plan on asking?" Garrett asked as I shrugged._

 _"I have a couple of people in mind, but I'm not sure which one to ask first." I explained as Garrett made an "O" shape with his mouth. "What about you? Are you planning on taking someone to the dance Garrett?" I asked with interest._

 _I could've sworn I him shrink down a little before he shrugged his shoulders._

 _"I'm not really interested in anyone." Garrett replied as he tried to avoid eye contact with Lindy and I. This was odd, not only was avoiding eye contact but he was lying an I could tell he was. "Besides; it's just another lame school dance. We still have one at the end of the year; so no big deal." Garrett finished as I nodded silently._

 _It was weird to think that Garrett was being so odd about this. First he's straight up lying to me and Lindy; secondly he's avoiding eye contact with us as he's speaking. For some reason, it almost seemed as if Garrett was avoiding eye contact with us. To me it felt like he was avoiding eye contact with us because maybe that someone he was interested in was either sitting right in this room or one of us three in the group. Instantly that was my eyes snapped open in thought._

 _Yup; it was official. Garrett was interested in someone and I was going to find out what it was..._

 **End of Flashback**

"Wait - You wanted to find out who I was interested in!?" Garrett asked in surprise as Delia nodded.

"How did you even realize Garrett was lying?" Vice Principle Pricker as he raised an eyebrow at Delia.

"Easy; he was acting funny and avoiding eye contact." Delia replied simply. "It wasn't that hard to figure it out." Delia finished.

"But that still doesn't tell me how you five ended up in the hallway fighting with one another." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he pointed a finger at all of them.

"Simple; it just led us to fighting." Logan finished as he leaned back, crossed his arms and glared at Garrett again.

"Well then, do one of you care to continue telling the story?" Vice Principle Pricker asked with interest as he eyed everyone.

"I guess I could." Logan piped up making everyone turn and look at him in surprise.

"Very well Watson; move it along." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he gestured for Logan to continue.

"After that scene in the lunch room; Delia came up to me that afternoon when I was at my locker and told me her thoughts..." Logan began with a sigh.

 **Flashback Logan's POV**

 _After class I was standing at my locker gathering things for my afternoon classes when Delia came up to me._

 _"Hey Logan - " Delia stated suddenly making me jump in surprise and turn to her._

 _"Hey; what's up?" I asked in slight confusion as I reached behind me and closed my locker._

 _"Nothing much." Delia replied simply. "I was just wondering though; have you noticed anything off about Garrett lately?" Delia asked with interest._

 _"Um; other than him being a little jittery about the whole school dance thing; nothing." I replied with thought. "Why?" I asked with an eyebrow raise._

 _"Because he straight up lied to me and Lindy earlier at lunch." Delia explained with a frown as I looked at her in confusion and surprise._

 _"What!? He lied to you!?" I questioned as she nodded. "About what?" I asked once more._

 _"About be interested in someone." Delia explained as I sighed._

 _"He said that to you too?" I asked in surprise again as Delia nodded._

 _"Yeah; and I know he's totally lying about it." Delia replied simply. "It's simple he's interested in someone; I just don't know who." Delia finished._

 _"Even if he lied about this; why would you suspect he is actually interested in someone?" I asked as Delia shrugged._

 _"Because he avoided eye contact with us." Delia stated as I nodded while trying to understand what she meant._

 _"Okay; so why are you coming to me about this? How come you didn't go to Lindy or Jasmine?" I asked with confusion an eyebrow raise._

 _"Well first of all Lindy was there with me; secondly Jasmine wasn't around and thirdly you and Garrett are close guy buds. I was hoping maybe he told you something about this little interest or something." Delia explained as I eyed her and frowned slightly._

 _I shook my head, "No; he didn't say anything to me. All he told me was that he wasn't interested in someone and I believe him." I explained as Delia frowned slightly._

 _"Oh; alright." Delia stated. "I just thought maybe you knew something." Delia added. "Well thanks for the help anyway. I think I need to kick up this investigation a bit. I'll keep you updated with what I find out." Delia replied as I nodded slightly._

 _"Sounds good." I stated as the school bell rung. "I'll see you later then?" I asked as Delia nodded._

 _With that we both went our separate ways to the last few classes of the day. As I sat in some of my classes I couldn't help but wonder who Garrett was interested in. Was it true? If so; would Delia really figure who Garrett was interested in? Anyway my mind went somewhere else when class started._

 _As class started Jasmine texted me. While looking at the text I smiled. Yup; so far with Jasmine things were going pretty awesome! I wish I could just say the same thing for my friends. After all with Delia investigating who Garrett was interested in and Lindy being well; Lindy. Something was bound to go wrong; right?_

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Hm; it seems like Delia is on Garrett's track. Will she find out who he likes and if so who does he like? Any guesses.**

 **Anyway until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon!**

 **So as always; with lots of love to you guys! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Seeking Advice

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So because of them; I am updating! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter; not a lot but a bit. But it is important! So; I'm a shut up now and let you read before I spoil it lol. Well, first, so sorry for the long wait; this month has been super busy for it, but things are slowing down a bit and getting better. I should have more time to write shortly! Yeah! Well without saying anything else I own nothing from IDDI! If I did, the show would have gotten four seasons! So, enjoy chapter five! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Seeking Advice

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"Sounds good." I stated as the school bell rung. "I'll see you later then?" I asked as Delia nodded._

 _With that we both went our separate ways to the last few classes of the day. As I sat in some of my classes I couldn't help but wonder who Garrett was interested in. Was it true? If so; would Delia really figure who Garrett was interested in? Anyway my mind went somewhere else when class started._

 _As class started Jasmine texted me. While looking at the text I smiled. Yup; so far with Jasmine things were going pretty awesome! I wish I could just say the same thing for my friends. After all with Delia investigating who Garrett was interested in and Lindy being well; Lindy. Something was bound to go wrong; right?_

* * *

"So - this whole thing mostly started with Garrett liking someone?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned as all five ex-friends nodded their heads. "Not only did Garrett like someone; Lindy was acting weird, Delia was on Garrett's trail all while Watson and Kang were dating?" Vice Principle Pricker finished as he sighed at the thought.

"Yup." Logan replied simply as he popped the "p".

"But how does any of this end up with you five fighting in my hallways!?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he beat his hand against his desk in annoyance.

"How many times are you going to ask us that!?" Jasmine asked as she sighed and crossed her arms.

"As many times as I want until I get my answer." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he eyed all of them.

"Well were getting there!" Logan stated with slight attitude as Vice Principle Pricker sent him a death glare immediately. Logan's voice got softer, "You keep interrupting us."

"Fine! Just someone please - continue on with the story so I can just hurry up and punish you." Vice Principle Pricker finished as everyone sent him an annoyed look.

"I guess I could continue it." Garrett replied simply as held up his hand.

"Go on..." Vice Principle Pricker stated with inpatients.

"So; after the whole Rumble Juice thing and with Delia acting weirder then normal around us; I was still trying to figure out what I should do about the whole school dance problem..." Garrett began as he sighed and slumped his shoulders at the thought.

 **Flashback Garrett's POV**

 _It was official. I was a coward. Why am I a coward you might? Well, I'm a coward because I'm scared to tell my friends the truth. Yes, I was actually into someone but I couldn't tell them. Why? Well because that someone was my best friend's sister. That's right; I Garrett Spanger liked liked my friend Lindy Watson._

 _To you; it might seem like there was nothing wrong with that right? But to me; it was all wrong. First of all, she's my best friend, so it would ruin our friendship if we broke up and didn't like each other anymore. Sure Logan and Jasmine were together; but they were putting the same thoughts at risk without even realizing._

 _Speaking of Logan, he would probably kill me! No; not probably, he would kill me for liking his sister! I mean, what kind of friend does that!?_

 _Ugh, why did all of this have to be so confusing?_

 _"I see what you mean Garrett." Councilor Wilson stated as I snapped back into reality. Did I say all that out loud?_

 _"If you see what I mean; then why can't I figure out what to do!?" I questioned as I let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"Have you thought about talking to Logan first and maybe seeing what he thinks?" Councilor Wilson questioned with a thoughtful look at she wrote something down._

 _That was right; I was talking to a councilor about all this. Why? Well; I wasn't sure what to do and hiding the fact that I liked Lindy was killing me inside. But the fear of ruining our friendship as well as our groups friendships was bothering me as well. What if our group crumbled about because of the fact? I would never forgive myself._

 _"Well, yes; but like I said if he knew he'd kill me." I explained as the councilor looked at me with confusion._

 _"And how would you know that? How would you know that he would kill you?" Councilor Wilson replied as she wrote something down once more._

 _"Because! Not only is both Lindy and Logan one of my best friend's; but Lindy is also Logan's sister! So it would cause major trouble." I finished as I sighed and crossed my arms while I sat up from a lying position. Looking over at Councilor Wilson I couldn't really read the expression on her face; it was hard to read._

 _"Not always Garrett." Councilor Wilson replied simply. "You and Logan have been friends for a long time right? - " She questioned as I nodded my head. " - So; Logan might actually be okay with the two of you dating. After all, he and your other friend are dating right? And your all okay with them together, so why shouldn't they be okay with you Lindy being together?" Councilor Wilson asked as I eyed him in surprise; I honestly haven't thought of it like that._

 _"I guess you have a point." I replied with a sigh. "Now I just have to find out if Logan would be cool with a friend dating his sister; or if even Lindy feels the same way." I finished as the school bell rang for the next period. I frowned slightly and stood up while grabbing my backpack getting ready to head to my next class._

 _"Just remember Garrett - " Councilor Wilson began as she stood up and smiled. " - If it's meant to happen it will. All is fair in love and war." Councilor Wilson finished as I nodded my head. "Alright then; see you next week." Councilor Wilson added as she waved goodbye as I waved and walked out of the classroom silently._

 _With that; I was left with that advice trying to figure out what it meant. But was Councilor Wilson right? Should I tell Lindy how I feel? Should I believe in the friendship of group and trust that they will accepted the fact that I like her? It was official, I was going to do something about this. I was going to ask Lindy to the upcoming dance..._

 **End Of Flashback**

"Okay; you've decided to ask the female Watson to the school dance - " Vice Principle Pricker asked as Garrett nodded. " - While neither one of them knew; including Watson herself, plus Delia was on your track about finding out who you liked and the other Watson and Kang were dating and all this mess was because of a dance!?" Vice Principle Pricker summarized as all five ex-friends glanced at one another before either nodding their heads or shrugging.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lindy replied with a sigh.

"So; did he ask her?" Vice Principle Pricker asked while he gestured to Garrett and Lindy.

"Well what happened was - " Jasmine began as she suddenly gotten interrupted by Delia who placed her hand over Jasmine's mouth.

"Shhh! You'll spoil the story." Delia replied with annoyance as Jasmine pushed Delia's hand off her mouth.

"But you're going to have to tell me eventually." Vice Principle Pricker replied with a death glared towards Delia. "However; since your so concerned about the story being spoiled, how about you continue it Delfano?" Vice Principle Pricker stated as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What!? Why me!? I just told part of the story." Delia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because; I said so." Vice Principle Pricker stated swiftly. "Then again; if you don't want to tell me, I could always call - " Vice Principle Pricker began as he reached for the phone on his desk. Suddenly he was stopped.

"NO!" All five ex-friends coursed at the same time.

"Alright fine! I'll continue on with the story." Delia replied simply as she sighed in annoyance.

"Very well." Vice Principle Pricker finished as he gestured for her to go on.

"Well with Garrett liking Lindy and us not knowing; I was still in detective mode to find out who he liked. Not only that; but with the first school dance getting closer and closer everything was slowly getting out of wacked. After Garrett went to get advice; we all hung out at the Watson's house that afternoon..." Delia began with thought.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five!? What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue!?**

 **Oh boy! Garrett likes Lindy! What's gonna happen now!? Is he gonna tell them? Is Delia going to figure it out? What about Jasmine and Logan? Is Garrett going to ask Lindy to the dance!?**

 **I guess we will have to wait and see! Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I do love to hear your thoughts! Well, chapter six will be up soon! Hopefully sooner than this one! So yeah, thanks again and until next time, with lots of love to you guys! :) – DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Confession and Questions

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of you guys I am updating! Anyway I know not a lot has been happening but I promise we are finally getting to the climax of the story. It will start to get interesting. Well without saying anything else; I sadly own nothing from I Didn't Do It. If I did, the show would still be showing...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Confession and Questions

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"NO!" All five ex-friends coursed at the same time._

 _"Alright fine! I'll continue on with the story." Delia replied simply as she sighed in annoyance._

 _"Very well." Vice Principle Pricker finished as he gestured for her to go on._

 _"Well with Garrett liking Lindy and us not knowing; I was still in detective mode to find out who he liked. Not only that; but with the first school dance getting closer and closer everything was slowly getting out of wack. After Garrett went to get advice; we all hung out at the Watson's house that afternoon..." Delia began with thought._

* * *

 **Flashback Delia's POV**

 _It was a Friday thankfully and I along with Jasmine, Logan, Lindy and Garrett were all hanging out at Logan and Lindy's house. Together the five of us were in the basement just doing our normal thing. Logan and Garrett were at the Foosball table playing a few games and talking while Lindy, Jasmine and I were sitting on their white couch watching television. So basically we were just having one of normal group days._

 _"Ugh; not be rude or anything but could we please do something!?" I asked as as I sat up and sighed after placing my head on my hands._

 _"We are; aren't we?" Lindy asked with confusion as she raised and eyebrow at me._

 _I shook my head, "Watching television doesn't count." I stated as everyone groaned at my comment._

 _"Well what else do you want to do?" Jasmine questioned with slight interest._

 _"I don't know; anything besides watching what next model Tyra will send home." I replied as I herd Lindy sigh._

 _A small silence came over our group as the television continued to play. It had occurred to me that my friends either didn't want to do anything else or couldn't think of anything to do. So; I shrugged it off. Crossing my arms lightly I sat back again and continued to watch the show in front of me._

 _"Actually; speaking of something to do - " Garrett began as everyone turned towards him. " - I was wondering if I could talk to Jasmine and Delia upstairs?" Garrett asked with slight hope as Jasmine, Lindy, Logan and I looked at one another in confusion._

 _"Sure!" Jasmine stated instead as she stood up._

 _With that Jasmine and Garrett began to walk upstairs. As they walked upstairs Jasmine stopped and called my name. Knowing what she wanted I sighed and got up. Following them upstairs we only stopped when we made it to the kitchen. After entering the kitchen; Garrett closed the basement door and turned to us._

 _"Okay I know your probably wondering why I asked to talk to you - " Garrett began as Jasmine and I nodded our heads. " - But this is very important and very hard for me to ask but I knew you were the only ones I could turn to about this." Garrett explained as we looked at him in confusion._

 _"Garrett you know you can talk to any of us about anything right? We are you friends; you could even talk to Logan and Lindy." Jasmine explained as I nodded in agreement while we saw Garrett smile a bit._

 _"I know! But this is actually about them; well more about Lindy then Logan but you know what I mean." Garrett stated._

 _"Um; no we don't know what you mean." Jasmine stated as I gasped and smiled._

 _Could it be? Garrett was going to final answer the question to my case!? Oh who am I kidding; he like Lindy and I only figured it out just now!_

 _"I know what he means." I stated in slight excitement as Garrett raised an eyebrow at me._

 _"Y-You do!?" Garrett asked as I nodded my head._

 _"YOU LIKE LINDY!" I shouted a bit more louder then I wanted to._

 _I knew I was right. Only because when I shouted it; his eyes widen and instantly he started to tell me to hush it and keep things quiet. During all of this Jasmine looked at us in surprise, happiness and confusion. Basically she was at mixed emotions for the news of Garrett liking Lindy but not me! I was excited for them._

 _"Garrett!? Is that true!? Do you like Lindy!?" Jasmine asked with a smile that slowly started to form at the thought._

 _"Maybe..." Garrett tried as I crossed my arms and stared at him while Jasmine did the same thing. "Alright fine! I do." Garrett finished as the two of us smiled. " - And that's why I asked to talk to you guys; I wanted your help in - " Garrett began as Jasmine interrupted him._

 _" - Asking Lindy to the prom! Oh; and you probably want help in talking to Logan about going with her to prom." Jasmine finished._

 _"Um; yeah..." Garrett trialed as he looked at Jasmine in astonishment._

 _"Alright; well this is what you need to do..." Jasmine began as I looked at her in astonishment as well._

 **End of Flashback**

"Well what happened now!?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned as he eyed the group. All five teens were surprised to see him on edge about the story. "I mean; he asked her right!? And Watson asked Kang right!? Well I mean I'm assuming..." Vice Principle Pricker asked once more with interest.

"Were getting there." All five teens stated at the same time as Vice Principle Pricker sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Alright; well, what did happen next?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned once more as he raised an eyebrow at the group. "If Spanger was planning on asking Watson to the dance then how did it end up with you five fighting in my hallway? Not only that; but what happened with Watson and Kang?" Vice Principle Pricker finished as he looked at at the five friends while trying to read their expressions.

"A lot happened after that." Logan stated in slight annoyance as he sat back and crossed his arms while sending a death glare at Garrett.

" - And - " Vice Principle Pricker replied as he gestured for them to go on.

"So; as they were talking about helping Garrett ask me to the prom; Logan was having the same issue only with Jasmine." Lindy explained as she sighed...

 **Flashback Lindy's POV**

 _After Delia, Jasmine and Garrett all walked upstairs I turned and looked at Logan who shrugged in confusion. Looking back at the television I frowned when I saw Tyra kick my favorite model off. Instantly I grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Ugh; Delia was right; Tyra was a buss killer sometimes._

 _"Why'd you turn it off!?" Logan asked in confusion as I turned looked at him as I noticed him sitting down next to me._

 _"Tyra sent home my favorite model." I explained as Logan nodded in understanding. "Why? I thought you didn't like this show." I questioned._

 _He shrugged, "Eh, it was better then not doing anything." Logan replied as I nodded at the thought. "Anyway; I wonder what Garrett wanted to talk to Jasmine and Delia about?" Logan asked as I shrugged and sighed. I had been wondering about that too._

 _"I don't know." I replied simply._

 _"Oh." Logan finished as he leaned back against the couch. I smiled slightly and was about to go to my thoughts when Logan turned towards me. "Um; I was actually wondering if I could ask you for advice on something?" Logan asked I looked at him in slight thought and confusion._

 _"Sure." I stated with a smile. "What is it?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"It's about Jasmine." Logan explained as I smiled at him._

 _"What about her?" I asked with interest._

 _"I want to ask her to go to prom with me." Logan continued as my smile got wider._

 _"Aw Logan! Congrats! You guys will have so much fun." I stated as Logan nodded._

 _"Yeah but - " Logan began as he waited for me to calm down a bit. So I did and he continued. " - she already knows I want to ask her to prom; so I want to surprise her with the way I ask her. I don't want her to see it coming." Logan finished as I nodded in understanding._

 _"I get what your saying." I stated as Logan smiled at me. "So; how were you planning on asking her?" I asked with slight interest._

 _"Well I was thinking since it's Jasmine; to ask her in a way that's big." Logan explained as I felt impressed at the thought. "I was thinking of taking her out on a date; to a fancy restrunt; make sure to get a table in the middle of the place; get down on one like - something like a marriage proposal - only instead of marriage as her to be my prom date. What do you think?" Logan asked with interest and hope as I smiled at him again._

 _"Aw Logan that's so romantic." I stated with thought. "But; wouldn't it look weird. Most people might think you are asking her to marry you." I explained._

 _"Your right. But I thought this through." Logan stated with a grin. "Instead of getting a ring I'm going to get a Corsage and ask." Logan finished with happiness._

 _"Sounds like a good idea." I stated. "You should go for it. I already know she will say yes." I finished as Logan smiled and pulled into a hug._

 _I dropped the note book and pen I had picked up earlier to help write ideas in when Logan hugged me. I hugged him back._

 _"Thanks Lindy. I knew I could talk to you." Logan stated as I grinned._

 _"Of course you can. Were siblings; you can always talk to me about anything." I finished as Logan grinned at me this time._

 _"Awesome! Now all we gotta do is talk about who your going to prom with." Logan replied with a small laugh. All I could do was frown and groan at him..._

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! OMG! What do you think will happen now!? Garrett finally told Jasmine and Delia about who he liked and is planning to ask Lindy to prom? Will he? What about Logan? Will he ask Jasmine to prom as well? Anyway what did you think of chapter six? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway I know you all are reading so please, please, please review! I love to hear your thoughts! Well without much to say; chapter seven will be up soon! Until next time, with all my love to you guys! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Odd Situations

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! Because of you guys I am updating this story still. Anyway; in this chapter were getting to the climax of the story finally. So; some interesting things happen in this one. All I can say; is that is contains Jogan! Now; before I spill to much please enjoy chapter seven! I own nothing from IDDI. Seriously; if I did, the show would still be on...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Odd Situations

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _dropped the note book and pen I had picked up earlier to help write ideas in when Logan hugged me. I hugged him back._

 _"Thanks Lindy. I knew I could talk to you." Logan stated as I grinned._

 _"Of course you can. Were siblings; you can always talk to me about anything." I finished as Logan grinned at me this time._

 _"Awesome! Now all we gotta do is talk about who you're going to prom with." Logan replied with a small laugh. All I could do was frown and groan at him..._

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait - " Jasmine began as everyone turned and eyed her with confusion or interesting as she glared at Lindy with annoyance. " - You _knew_ Logan was going to ask me to prom in some fancy way and you didn't tell me!?" Jasmine asked with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"Why would she tell you if it was a surprise?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned as he raised an eye brow at her. "Wouldn't that be breaking the whole surprise rule thing?" He asked as Jasmine shook her head while Lindy sighed and sent her a look as well.

"Not if she gave me a heads up about it." Jasmine stated as she slumped her shoulders. "That would've explained the whole - " Jasmine began as everyone interrupted her.

"SHHH!" Lindy, Logan, Delia and Garrett called as Jasmine went quiet and glared at all of them again.

"Do you want to ruin the story!?" Lindy questioned as she waved her arms around to empathies her point. "Ugh, you people need to get better at not spoiling things." Lindy muttered to herself only to fail as everyone herd her and began to complain.

Before Vice Principle Pricker knew it; the five ex-friends began to start randomly argue. It was sort of a more group bicker kind of thing. Watching the five ex-friends bicker with one another, Vice Principle Pricker sighed and placed his head in his hands. _Oh! How he wishes he could expel them all. Sadly, tho; he didn't have that power._

"ENOUGH! - " Vice Principle Pricker yelled suddenly making all five stop in surprise and stare at him in slight fright. " - I AM TIRED OF THIS! JUST SOMEONE PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY BEFORE I CALL AND EXPLAIN TO ALL YOUR PARENTS ON WHY YOU GOT EXPELLED!" Vice Principle Pricker finished as a silence came over the room.

"I-I can continue the story." Jasmine stated with a small hesitation as everyone turned to her.

"Very well Kang; go on." Vice Principle Pricker replied in a calmer voice as he motioned for her to go on and then folded his hands on his desk.

"After all of that happened, it was now the following Monday. On Monday; Logan apparently was going to put his plan into action while Delia and I were going to help as Garrett and this is what went down..." Jasmine explained as she frowned at the memory.

 **Flashback Jasmine's POV**

 _Another week another school day. Wow; sometimes the days just go bye so fast that I forget what day it is. Anyway; I was standing at my locker on a new Monday morning like usual. While standing at my locker I was looking at myself in my locker mirror to make sure I looked perfect not just for the day but for my wonderful boyfriend Logan._

 _With a smile on my face as the final bell rang for class to start I closed my locker and turned to heads toward class. Today was the day Delia and I were going to start putting our plan for Garrett into action! If Garrett wanted to go to the dance with Lindy, then he shall go to the dance with her for sure!_

 _Walking into one of my classes I was meet with Delia and Lindy. I frowned slightly. If Lindy was here; then we couldn't talk about our plans for Garrett. Oh well, I will think of some and then tell Delia and Garrett later. During class Delia, Lindy and I hung out and talked like normal. Luckily we had a sub today; so we didn't do much._

 _The rest of the day however went by pretty fast. Oh; thank goodness for that! When the bell rang for lunch to start I quickly grabbed my items and headed out of my latest class. As I was heading out of class I started for the lunch room. On my way to the lunch room I had to pass through the main entrance hall._

 _When I entered the main entrance hall my heart was literally shattered into two. Physically; I heard it crack. Looking into the hallway I saw Logan standing there; with some other girl wrapping her arms around him! I couldn't believe it. Lindy was also standing next to the scene not doing anything about it._

 _" - Yes! I will go to the dance with you." Stacy Huston claimed as I stared at them in shock._

 _"Stacy I didn't - " Logan began as I turned and left the scene._

 _I heard enough. I didn't need him anyway. Walking away I frowned and honestly felt like crying. But I knew I couldn't. I had the rest of the day to pull through and besides I just added more mascara! I couldn't ruin that too! Ugh, guys were suck jerks!_

 _As I walked I drove myself away from the lunch room. Right now; the last place I wanted to be was anywhere Logan was. With a sigh I decided to try and find either Delia or Garrett. Hopefully one of those two could help cheer me up. After ten minutes of searching I found Garrett in the library. We were sitting at a table as I told him the issue._

 _"Jasmine - " Garrett began as he shook his head. " - That doesn't sound like Logan." Garrett finished with thought._

 _"But it happened." I stated in an upset voice. "I heard her say it. He obviously asked her to the dance; I knew he didn't feel the way I did. I guess I was wrong and he was just playing me." I continued as I scoffed. "I should've known." I finished._

 _"Okay; first of all, you and I know Logan; and we know he wouldn't cheat on you." Garrett explained as he looked at me with a serious look. "Secondly; he doesn't even like Stacy Huston, remember she was the one who tried to ruin him and Lindy in third grade when we became friends with them?" Garrett asked as I looked at him in thought._

 _"You make a point." I replied in a frustrated sigh. "I just don't know what to think." I stated simply. "It all seemed believable. Besides; Lindy was standing there watching the scene not doing anything to stop Stacy or Logan. Some friend she is! I just - Ugh, I don't know." I finished as I sighed and eyed Garrett for help._

 _Garrett shrugged, "Think whatever you want to think Jazz; I'm just telling you I know Logan. He loves you like crazy. Sometimes when it's just the two of us, he talks about you the whole time. Jasmin this, Jasmine that. So if that doesn't answer your worries; then I don't know what does." Garrett explained as I smiled at him._

 _"Yeah, I don't know an answer yet but I will think of one." I explained with thought. "But until then, let's not talk about Logan. Let's talk about you and Lindy. I think I have some plans on how you can ask her to the dance." I finished as Garrett looked at me in surprise and astonishment. I noticed this. "What? Was it something I said?"_

 _"First you talk about the whole issue with Logan and the dance thing and now you want to talk about me and Lindy with the dance subject!?" Garrett questioned with confusion as I held out my hands in defense and smiled._

 _"Hey! Just because my drama life isn't going so hot, doesn't mean yours is! Besides; a dance is a dance and you know I love to talk about them." I finished._

 _I laughed slightly when Garrett nodded his head to the side with a thoughtful agreement grin..._

 **End of Flashback**

"Okay; now I'm confused." Vice Principle Pricker replied simply when Jasmine was done talking. "Even though you saw Watson with another girl and went to Garrett for advice you still thought Watson was cheating on you!?" Vice Principle Pricker finished as he cocked his head to the side.

Jasmine shrugged, "I was in a confused situation! At least the scene wasn't on top of the Effile Tower like it was when Bailey thought Cody was cheating on her; but unlike Bailey, I could actually see who my boyfriend was possibly cheating on me with." Jasmine stated with an eye roll and sigh as she moved her arms down to prove her point.

Everyone turned and looked at her with a lost expression, "Hu!?"

"Oh it's a show reference! People; look it up." Jasmine finished as everyone groaned in annoyance at her before turning back to Vice Principle Pricker.

"Well - " Logan began as he stood up from where he was sitting only to stand in front of Jasmine. " - It's nice to know that my girlfriend didn't trust me at the time." Logan stated with a frown and hurt in his voice while he sent Jasmine a death glare.

"Please, like you wouldn't act the same way!? - " Jasmine questioned him instantly. " - Tell me you wouldn't think the same thing if you walked in on me with my arms wrapped around Owen's waist saying yes I'll go to the dance!?" Jasmine finished instantly regretting the name I said.

"Owen!?" Logan asked as he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at me like Vice Principle Pricker had done earlier. "So you're brining that up are you!?" Logan finished.

"PEOPLE! - " Vice Principle Pricker yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on his desk making us all jump. " - Just, shut up and continue the story; now..." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he motioned everyone once more. All five friends groaned with slight annoyance at his millionth motion.

"Fine; Logan can tell on; since he's the main cause of all of this." Jasmine stated with bitterness as she glared at Logan.

"Works for me." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! - " Logan complained as he frowned.

"Hush it Watson and start talking." Vice Principle Pricker replied with a serious tone as he sat down in his seat. "Just tell us, what happened next?"

"Well; after that happened, Lindy and I began to talk about my so called plan for a so called Jasmine. But during the rest of the week I noticed she started to act funny around me and avoid me. But that's not what else happened. During this week, Delia and Garrett came to me about Lindy as well..." Logan started instantly.

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter seven! What do you think? Good? Bad? Honestly; this chapter turned out really well for me in my option. Inspiration just hit and bam what!? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I am going to camp this weekend and there for will not have an internet up at our cabin sadly. So I figured I should update early! Well, thanks again and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! So; until chapter eight, with all my love to you guys as always! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

 **P.S - Can anyone guess the show/episode that Jasmine was referencing? If you have a guess, feel free to leave it in the review.**


	8. The Beginning of the End

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - I am back! I am so sorry for the month wait. For some reason this chapter was really hard to wright and I hope it turned out okay for you guys. Anyway; I know you will noticed that one flashback is way longer then the other flashback but you will see why. Also someone left me a review saying that this story is not making sense. Thank you for the kind criticism; promise I was trying to make it make sense; if you have any questions please feel free to pm me! One more thing; thank you all for all the reviews from the last chapter because of you guys I have the encouragement to continue this story. We have one more chapter sadly. But for now let's enjoy this one! If I owned I Didn't Do It it would still be on television...**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Beginning of the End

 **Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

 _"Fine; Logan can tell on; since he's the main cause of all of this." Jasmine stated with bitterness as she glared at Logan._

 _"Works for me." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Hey! - " Logan complained as he frowned._

 _"Hush it Watson and start talking." Vice Principle Pricker replied with a serious tone as he sat down in his seat. "Just tell us, what happened next?"_

 _"Well; after that happened, Lindy and I began to talk about my so called plan for a so called Jasmine. But during the rest of the week I noticed she started to act funny around me and avoid me. But that's not what else happened. During this week, Delia and Garrett came to me about Lindy as well..." Logan started instantly._

* * *

 **Flashback Logan's POV**

 _Sitting at the kitchen table; I frowned as I looked at the list of items I needed in order to make my plan to ask Jasmine to the prom successful. I groan in frustration as I drop the piece of paper in my hands onto the kitchen table. Dropping the paper I realized that these items were not good enough and that my plan was going to fail unless I had an expert look over them._

 _Instantly I had smiled at the thought and stood up from the table while grabbing my list. Walking into the next room over I was lucky to find Lindy sitting on the couch watching TV. As I walked up to her I waved the paper in the air causing her to turn her head and look at me in confusion. I smiled once more and sat down on the couch next to her and handed the list eagerly._

 _"What's this?" Lindy asked as she took the paper and looked at it with interest._

 _"My list of items I need to ask Jasmine to the dance." I explained as I smiled at the thought._

 _"But I thought you already had a plan and the items down? Why would you need a list of items?" Lindy asked as she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Because Jasmine is special to me and I want to make sure everything is special to her. I want her to feel like she's a princess and that this is her Cinderella moment." I explained even though it sounded kind of cheesy._

 _Lindy had a huge smile platter across her face as I said that, "Aw Logan! That's so sweet and romantic." Lindy explained as I smiled._

 _A silence came over us as Lindy looked back at my list of items. While she did I turned my head and stared at the television in thought. However as I stared at the television I realized that I was paying more attention to the show on the screen then my own thoughts. On the screen it showed a show about three teenaged kids who were supposedly bionic and went to school with their step sibling. It seemed kind of interesting; but in all honesty the show was the last thing on my mind and just as the step sibling was about to use some kind of memory thing on his step dad Lindy pulled me away from it._

 _"This isn't a bad list of items Logan." Lindy explained with a smile as she handed me the paper back. "I think if you play your card right then asking Jasmine to the prom should be no problem at all." Lindy finished._

 _I smiled for the millionth time that day only to frown at another thought. "Speaking of Jasmine; she's been kind of acting weird, do you know if she told you anything recently?" I asked as Lindy frowned in confusion._

 _"Acting weird; how?" Lindy asked as I shrugged and sighed._

 _"I don't know - " I began as I stared into space. " - She's been avoiding me the last few days." I continued as Lindy looked at me in surprised. "Do you know if she said something to you? Or if something happened that I don't know about?" I finished with question._

 _Lindy shook her head and I frowned this time, "Sorry but she hasn't said anything to me." Lindy explained as I nodded in understandment and stood up from the couch._

 _"Alright thanks Lindy." I replied as I bid her a see you later and headed off for the basement._

 _Making my way into the basement I continued to look over my list of items for Jasmine. Honestly; I had no idea why this whole asking Jasmine to prom thing was worrying me so much. I knew Jasmine liked me and I liked her; so I knew there shouldn't be any real problems with this. Yet, I can't stop thinking about how everything could go wrong and she would decided to not go to the dance with me. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I sighed and sat down on the white couch while I tossed the sheet onto the table in front of._ _As I tossed the sheet of paper onto the table, I closed my eyes and laid back against the couch. While lying there I tried to clear my head, however that didn't last long when the basement door busted open loudly with Garrett and Delia rushing in._

 _"We need to talk." Garrett replied as I groaned slightly before sitting up and eyeing him with confusion._

 _"About what?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow._

 _"About the school dance that's coming up." Garrett replied as I turned to Delia who just sent me an innocent smile._

 _"Okay..." I trailed as Garrett sat down next to me on the couch. Delia walked around and stood behind us while leaning her elbows on the top edge while resting her head in her hands listening to our conversation._

 _"I'm just going to come out and say it because if I don't I won't have the guts to ask you." Garrett explained as I sent him a look. Right now; I was oddly confused and a slightly concerned. However before I could say anything he continued. "Look; we all know the school dance is coming up shortly and that people are trying to get dates and so on - " Garrett began as he sighed. " - Logan; your one of my best friends and I know you'd probably be okay with it but I needed to ask for your permission first because I didn't want this to come between us. Logan; I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked Lindy to be my date to the school dance?" Garrett asked as I stared at him in surprise, happiness and relief._

 _I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Of course you can ask Lindy to the dance." I replied as he and Delia cheered._

 **End of Flashback**

"That's it?" Vice Principle Pricker asked as he eyed Logan in confusion. But Logan only nodded. "How does any of that fit into this story?" Vice Principle Pricker questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Because it does." Logan argued back.

"Don't talk back to me Watson." Vice Principal Pricker warned as Logan rolled his eyes, crossed his arm in defeat and leaned back against the seat. " - But seriously; someone please tell me why that part is important?" Vice Principal Pricker asked as he eyed everyone.

"Well; it's important because of what happened next." Delia explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

Vice Principle Pricker raised his eyebrow once more that night, " - And what exactly happened that night?" He asked with interest as he leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.

"After the whole little conversation in the basement and with Logan and Lindy; everything was about to come together." Delia explained with a sigh. "However; right in the middle of it coming together everything once more feel apart..." Delia beagan.

 **Flashback Delia's POV**

 _After the talk with Garrett and Logan; we had stayed for about an hour or so before I had to leave. While I was at the Watson's however; Garrett told Logan and I his plan on how he was going to ask Lindy to the school dance. Once we all came to an agreement I had to leave. So; this morning at school I was standing at my locker waiting for Lindy, Garrett and Logan to help them with their plans on asking another person to the dance. With a smile I grabbed my last few morning school books and closed my locker._

 _"Hey Deals." Lindy greeted as she walked up behind me._

 _I turned and smiled instantly. "Hey Lindy is everything ready for Logan to ask Jasmine?" I questioned as Lindy smiled and nodded._

 _"Yeah, we just have to wait for Jasmine to walk through the front doors and bam, instant ask." Lindy stated with excitement_ _as I laughed slightly._

 _"Sounds awesome! I think this is going to go well." I replied with a grin as I fixed my glasses._

 _"Same here." Lindy stated as she turned to head towards class._

 _"Lindy - " I begin as she stops in her tracks and turns to face me. " - Does Jasmine even have any clue that Logan is going to ask her? Like; did he even ask her out for the plan yet?" I asked with interest._

 _Lindy shook her head, "Not yet." She explained as I face palmed. "But - " She began as my head perked up. " - He plans on asking her out right before we head into the cafeteria for lunch." She finished._

 _I grinned after that. Heading to class with Lindy as the final warning bell rung I allowed my mind to play through my thoughts during the first few periods. While my mind wondered time went by faster then I thought it was going to. When lunch time finally came I meet Lindy and Garrett at the bottom of the main stairs. From there we headed towards the cafeteria door when Jasmine and Logan came bursting through it._

 _" - BUT IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME! - " Logan shouted as Jasmine continued to storm away from her into the middle of the hallway._

 _"WHY SHOULD I!?" Jasmine shot back as turned and glared at him. Lindy, Garrett and I all stared at them in instant shock._

 _"Because I have something important to ask you." Logan explained a little more calmly as he sighed slightly while Jasmine crossed her arms and stared at him._

 _"Like what!?" Jasmine asked as she raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"I was going to ask if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" Logan asked/explained as Jasmine looked at him in surprise before huffing and turning once more to storm off._

 _However; Logan was quicker this time and grabbed a hold of her hand to stop and turn her around, "Wait; so you won't go with me?" Logan asked with hurt and confusion._

 _"Why should I!?" Jasmine questioned as glared at him once more._

 _"Because I'm your boyfriend." Logan explained as he gestured to himself and gave Jasmine a slight smile._

 _Once more, Jasmine scoffed. "Yeah; like I'd be the girlfriend of a two timer." Jasmine explained as Logan, Lindy, Garrett and I looked at her in confusion and surprise._

 _"What!?"_

 _"You herd me you - you TWO TIMER!" Jasmine shouted as I noticed tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Again I repeat what!?" Lindy asked as she walked over to the two. "First of all, I know my brother and he is NOT a two timer, he's barley been a one timer." Lindy explained as Logan nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah!" Logan stated as a small silence came over them before Logan looked at Lindy. "Hey - " Logan stated with slight annoyance as Lindy rolled her eyes._

 _Jasmine rolled her eyes as well, "Whatever that still doesn't explain to me why you decided to cheat on me with Stacy of all people." Jasmine explained with a frown as she sighed._

 _"You think I was cheating on you with Stacy!?" Logan asked in surprise as Jasmine nodded._

 _"When I see my boyfriend holding another girl in his arms with the girl saying yes she'd go to the dance with you how could I not think that!?" Jasmine asked with slight anger in her voice._

 _"But that was just Stacy over hearing mine and Logan's conversation that day." Lindy explained as Jasmine shot her a dagger look._

 _"Oh really!? And you being my so called friend didn't think to tell me any of this even when I could have possibly not known what was going on!?" Jasmine asked once more as she frowned._

 _"I didn't think it was a big issue." Lindy explained as I noticed Jasmine's face fall._

 _"Really!? You didn't think it was a big issue!? - " Jasmine questioned with a death glare as I stepped in quickly._

 _"Dude Jazz; you need to relax." I told her as she looked at me in surprise. "What happened is what happened. All that matters is that Logan loves you and you should just forget the past." I finished with a grin._

 _"FORGET THE PAST!?" Jasmine shouted a little louder then she should have. Everyone at this time was now staring at us. "WHY SHOULD I FORGET THE PAST!? OH MY BOYFRIEND COULD HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME! JOY LET'S JUST FORGET THAT!" Jasmine finished as she allowed a few tears to fall from her face._

 _"But Delia is right; Logan would never hurt you. All he was trying to do was give you a night you would never forget." Garrett explained as we all turned and looked at him._

 _Jasmine raised her eyebrow; "Oh; so like how you were planning to give Lindy a night she wouldn't forget, were you going to cheat on her too?" Jasmine asked as she crossed her arms and glared at him._

 _"Cheat on me?" Lindy asked with confusion. "Why would Garrett - " Lindy began as she stopped and turned to stare at Garrett in confusion._

 _Garrett smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders; "Surprise." Garrett replied as he knew Lindy figured out what Jasmine was talking about._

 _"Why didn't you just tell me and or ask me?" Lindy asked as she raised an eyebrow at Garrett._

 _"I didn't know how you would react or even if you felt the same way." Garrett explained with a sigh as Lindy turned Jasmine and I._

 _" - And you two knew about this!?" Lindy asked as she looked at us in surprise while I held up my hands in defense._

 _"Logan knew about it too." I stated as Logan glared at me while Lindy looked at her brother with shock._

 _"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Lindy questioned as Logan shook his head._

 _"To be fair; I only learned about it two days ago." Logan argued as Lindy's mouth fell open._

 _"YOU SEE! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED! GUYS STINK!" Jasmine replied as she slammed her foot her on the ground and crossed her arms._

 _"Hurtful." Garrett stated as I rolled my eyes._

 _"GEE THANKS JAZZ! GLAD TO KNOW MY GIRLFRIEND DIDN'T TRUST ME!" Logan shouted back as I stared at him in shock._

 _"OH PLEASE! WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE DIDN'T TRUST YOU!" Jasmine shouted as Logan glared at her._

 _"AT LEAST I DIDN'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME ON YOU! THANK YOU JASMINE FOR SAVING ME FROM ASKING YOU TO THE DANCE! - " Logan shouted as Jasmine gasped in surprise and hurt._

 _"WELL IF THAT"S HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME THEN - " Jasmine began as Logan took over._

 _" - Maybe we should break up." Logan finished as Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett and I looked at them in surprise. I had feeling that Jasmine wasn't going to suggest that at all._

 _Standing there; I watched as more tears began to fall from Jasmine's eyes. Was Logan really serious? Did he really want to break up with Jasmine? For some reason as these thoughts came into my head, my whole body began to boil with annoyance and anger. I didn't know why I cared so much about Logan and Jasmine; but I did. I didn't want something so stupid to break them apart._

 _" - YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A JERK! I CAN"T BELEIVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" I yelled as I scoffed and crossed my arms._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the end of chapter eight! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Well either way thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts. But wow we already have one more chapter left; it feels like yesterday I published this story. Anyway thanks so much again and chapter nine the final chapter will be up soon and hopefully all your final questions will be answered by then. If not; like I said earlier feel free to pm me! Well until chapter nine thanks so much and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. I Didn't Do It

Everyone Is Best Friend Fighting - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter nine the final chapter of this fic! Wow; the final chapter, thanks so much for everyone who has read and reviewed this story! It means the world to me! Also thanks to all my loyal I Didn't Do It readers for my fics, it also means the world to me! Without my readers I would have never written this many IDDI stories! Anyway I still own nothing from IDDI so sad. Plus; I apologize in advance for the kind of short lame ending of this chapter. I am very in writer's block with this show for the moment and this story which is why I'm ending it. Also I'm ending it because I am done with this story as well. Finally; I am sad to say that this may be my last IDDI fic for a long while. I don't know how long; I just know it will be my last for now. But of course, please remember to check back on my profile for news updates, new stories and so on! Feel free to check out my other IDDI stories and my other stories for other categories as well.**

 **Without anything else to say; please enjoy the last chapter which is chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I Didn't Do It

 _"WELL IF THAT"S HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME THEN - " Jasmine began as Logan took over._

 _" - Maybe we should break up." Logan finished as Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett and I looked at them in surprise. I had feeling that Jasmine wasn't going to suggest that at all._

 _Standing there; I watched as more tears began to fall from Jasmine's eyes. Was Logan really serious? Did he really want to break up with Jasmine? For some reason as these thoughts came into my head, my whole body began to boil with annoyance and anger. I didn't know why I cared so much about Logan and Jasmine; but I did. I didn't want something so stupid to break them apart._

 _" - YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A JERK! I CAN"T BELEIVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" I yelled as I scoffed and crossed my arms.  
_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

" - And that is how we ended up fighting in the middle of the school hallway." Delia finished with a small sigh as everyone else nodded.

"I see." Vice Principle Pricker stated as he placed his fingers to his chin and rubbed his chin in thought. "I still don't get how some of the information was part of the story; like the whole thing with Garrett's concealing; or the thing with Logan's plan on asking Jasmine to the dance. Which; I might add did not end up happening." Vice Principle Pricker explained with interest.

"Well; my concealing was because I couldn't figure out my feelings I had about the situation of asking Lindy out and how it would turn out with Logan." Garrett explained while he kept his eye contact anywhere Lindy.

"He's right - " Lindy began with a smile. " - And Logan was originally going to ask Jasmine to the dance and that was his whole plan. But considering Jasmine thought Logan was cheating on her, when he wasn't, he never got to actually go through with it." Lindy finished as she frowned while she eyed Logan and Jasmine.

"I guess that makes sense in some way." Vice Principle Pricker explained as the group all sighed in relief. "However; it still dose not get you off the hook for causing mayhem in my school." Vice Principle Pricker finished.

"Aw man..." Logan complained as Lindy smacked him on his shoulder lightly to stop him so they wouldn't get into more trouble.

However; Delia seemed to catch onto Logan's complaint and break the silence that was starting to form around them.

"But you said, if we told you the story on how we ended up fighting in the middle of the school hallway then we wouldn't get in trouble." Delia explained as Vice Principle Pricker shook his head.

"Nooo...I said if you didn't tell my the story I would call your parents and make you tell it to them." Vice Principle Pricker stated with a slight smirk. "But I never said it would keep you out of trouble." He finished.

Just like that, Vice Principle Pricker stood up and walked out of the office for a moment. The ex-five friend all sat in complete silence once more as they looked at one another while they waited for their Vice Principle to return. Finally; after what felt like ages to everyone; the silence was broken by the sound of a nearby office school phone ringing. Sure it was an odd way to break the silence, but it seemed to work for Lindy.

"Guys; I'm really sorry about how all of this turned out." Lindy began as she smiled lightly at all of her friends. "But I don't want this stupid little baffle to break us apart." Lindy explained as she sighed.

"I feel the same." Delia added with slight guilt as she turned towards Logan. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I was just surprised that you two would even make that choice; I mean you're so perfect for one another and when I heard you both say that; I guess I kind of threw the blame on Logan when I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry." Delia apologized as well as Logan smiled and stood up.

"Aw Deals; it's okay." Logan stated as he pulled her into a one arm side hug. She accepted the side hug. "We all have had problems during this issue, I don't blame you for anything." Logan finished with a grin.

"Good; because I want you to know I don't blame you for anything either." Delia explained as Logan nodded. "In fact, I don't think Jasmine blames you for anything anymore. Now that we know the truth on what happened." Delia finished as she turned and looked at Jasmine with Logan following suit.

"She's right." Jasmine replied as she stood up and smiled at Logan. "I should have listened to Garrett and given you a chance to explain instead of assuming the worst." Jasmine explained as she moved forward and hugged Logan. Logan gladly hugged her back. "I know promise myself that if anything like this ever happens in the near future again, I will come to you and we will talk it out." Jasmine finished.

"That's all I ask for." Logan replied as he pulled away from her hug and grabbed a hold of her hands and smiled. "Speaking of asking; Jasmine Kang would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend again and going to the school dance with me?" Logan asked as Jasmine giggled slightly and pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Yes; I would." Jasmine finished as Lindy, Delia and Garrett cheered in happiness.

"Aw! I'm so happy for you guys. I'm also glad this little turf is finally over." Lindy stated as she grinned widely.

"Agreed." Garrett stated with a nod as he stood up. "Honestly; I feel kind of stupid for all this drama. I mean, why does it always happen to us? Were suppose to be best friends forever; at least we are! And now we always get into fights? I mean what's up with that?" Garrett asked as he held out two hands in thought.

"I was wondering the same thing." Logan stated with a sigh. "I dunno; maybe it has something to do with our group dynamics." Logan suggested with a shrug.

Yet, no one got to say anything else about the theory for Vice Principle Pricker came back into the room. As he entered the room, he held the door open and had his back towards them. His head was facing the opposite way like he was making sure of something before he spoke loudly to make sure the now reconnected five fab herd. "There in here." Vice Principle Pricker finished as he turned and smirked at them.

Too Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett's horror their own parents walked into the room.

"Lindy! Logan! Kids!? What is the meaning of this!?" Mrs. Watson asked as soon as they all entered the room. "We all get a call from this man here - " She began once more as she gestured towards their Vice Principle. " - to come to the school and pick you up for you have been brought into trouble!" Mrs. Watson yelled lightly as the attending parents behind her nodded in agreement at her argument.

All five friends however; looked at one another, held their hands up in the air and said "I Didn't Do It!"

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the last chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Either way; please remember to review! Even tho this is over, I still love to hear your thoughts!**

 **As always thanks so much you guys are amazing! You are all the reason I keep writing. Please, like I said, feel free to check out my other stories and pm me even if you just want to say hi! Well, until my next future IDDI fic, with lots of love to you guys! This is DisneyChannelLover singing off of this fandom for now. :)**

 **"Life's a Climb; but the View is great." - Hannah Montana the Movie.**


End file.
